On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres
by starck29
Summary: ... il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière. Receuil de textes sur l'univers d'Harry Potter écrits pour les nuits du FOF. Tout les personnages pourront être utilisés. Les thèmes sont les titres des chapitres.
1. Baguette

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Comme je vous l'avait annoncé hier, je publie certain de mes OS en guise de cadeau de Nöel. Le père de Pansy et La danse des combats sont deux OS qui se plaçent dans le contexte d'AM. Il y a donc les 3 premiers OS de ce receuil. Le troisième du receuil SAO et le cinquième du receuil de Code Geass. Bonne lecture et bon joyeux Nöel à vous !  
_

 **Le père de Pansy**

La baguette d'un sorcier est quelque chose de complexe. Chaque élément plus leur somme définis son propriétaire, son maître.

Le ventricule de dragon est rare mais puissant. Comme les sorciers qui savent le manier. Leur baguette est elle aussi puissante, mais instable. Nombre de sorciers ont perdu la vie face aux manieurs de ces baguettes. Pansy Parkinson a eu la chance de ne pas en faire partie. Elle avait toujours été du bon côté de ce genre de baguettes. C'était l'une des plus brillantes potionnistes de son époque, mais peu connaissaient son secret. Il s'agissait de leur secret. La raison de son talent en potion et du reste.

L'ébène est un bois noble et ancien. Sa force se trouve dans son symbole. La mère de Pansy le savait, c'était le bois de sa baguette. L'ébène dégage une grande quantité de magie. Les parents de Pansy le savait. Ils savaient aussi que goûter au pêché interdit alors que le mariage de l'un d'eux était arrangé n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant ils l'avaient fait.

Maintenant que vous savez ce que peuvent représenter les baguettes, qu'allez-vous faire ?


	2. Rythme

**La danse des combats**

« Un peu de courage bon sang ! hurla son père

-Je n'y arriverai jamais père, je suis … je suis incapable de … de danser »

La fillette éclata en sanglots. Elle était incapable de danser la moindre danse. Son père, le commandant du bureau des aurors, ne pensait pas que cela affectait autant sa fille. Il voulait lui apprendre à danser, car cela était quelque chose que toute lady devait savoir faire. Qu'elle y arrive ou pas lui importait peu, elle devait savoir danser. Mais la voir dans cet état … à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était trop. En quelques enjambés, il fut auprès de sa fille et il la pris dans ces bras pour la consoler. Son visage ruisselant de larmes lui fendait le cœur. Il connaissait la vérité bien sûr, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il aimait sa fille. Elle ne lui ressemblai pas physiquement. Elle ressemblait surtout à sa mère : Kathleen. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait exactement le même nez et la même bouche qu'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait de son père, c'était ses yeux et son regard. Ils avaient exactement le même regard. Il la consola avant de lui dire qu'ils reprendraient les cours de danse une autre fois.

Trois ans étaient passés, et la petite fille avait grandi. Elle y était enfin arrivée. Elle savait danser un slow. Son père lui avait promis qu'il ne chercherai pas à lui apprendre une autre danse. Il commençait à se faire vieux, et puis savoir danser un slow serait suffisant pour son avenir. Un avenir auprès des Malefoy, c'est ce qu'il espérait pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui sa fille avait quelque chose à fêter : sa lettre à Poudlard.

La première année avançai parmi les élèves dans le Poudlard express. Elle cherchait un compartiment libre de préférence, ou bien un avec d'autres élèves tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas des Weasley. Elle entra dans un compartiment occupé par un autre élève. Elle entra et lui demanda : « Je peux m'installer ?

-Oui bien sûr …

-Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson

-Bien sûr Pansy, mon nom est Blaise Zabini »

Puis les années s'enchaînèrent, après Blaise ce fut Drago. Et puis Daphnée et les jumelles. Sept ans plus tard, Severus Rogue venait d'être nommé directeur. Pansy était très proche de lui, elle savait que son père avait été ami avec lui. Et puis 8 mois plus tard, Harry Potter était revenu. Elle avait essayé de sauver Severus, elle savait qu'il mourrait de la main de l'ordre ou de Voldemort. Elle savait pour la baguette. Mais elle avait échoué. La bataille avait commencé et elle avait affronté Travers. C'était un adversaire de talent, mais pas assez pour elle. Le combat était sa danse. Enchaîner les sorts, esquiver au bon moment, déconcerter ses ennemis avec deux armes différentes. C'était une chorégraphie qu'elle exécutait avec brio. C'était sa danse, et elle savait sur quel rythme danser. Elle n'avait pas put la sauver, mais elle la sauverai elle. Sinon elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais.


	3. Identité

**Échanger les visages**

Son nom était Hestia Carrow. Et aujourd'hui elle était morte.

Pour protéger sa sœur jumelle, Flora, elle était morte.

Pour la protéger de leurs parents elle avait tout risqué et tout perdu.

Alors qu'elle n'avaient que sept ans, Flora avait fait tomber un vase du salon. Et Hestia l'avait entendue hurler depuis le cachot ou ses parents l'avaient traînée par le col de sa robe pendant plus d'une heure. Elle n'avait revue sa sœur que le lendemain matin. Elle avait les yeux rouges et sursautait au moindre bruit. Hestia avait fini par lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et Flora avait alors cessée de lui parler. Et depuis ce jour elle n'avaient plus échangée un seul mot. Les années avaient finies par passer et lorsque vint la répartition à Poudlard, le choixpeau s'exclama haut et fort pour Hestia : « Gryffondor ! ». Une Carrow chez les lions, Rogue en avait recraché son verre en entendant le verdict de l'artefact. Il avait bien connu Marie McNair, la mère des deux filles. Il la voyait comme le diable incarné. Une personne froide, hautaine, cruelle et sans cœur. Il connaissait aussi les oncle et tante des jumelles : Alecto et Amycus Carrow. De vrais sadiques, et probablement les plus sains d'esprit de toute la famille Carrow. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Hestia retourne chez elle durant les vacances. Pas après une répartition à gryffondor.

Et puis les années passèrent et alors qu'elle se trouvait en sixième année à serpentard, Flora avait reçue une missive de ses parents.

 _Le maître te juge désormais apte à remplir ta première mission. Ne nous déçois pas et rentres en cette fin d'année pour être marquée comme une digne représentante de ce que nous sommes : des êtres supérieurs._

 _Marie Carrow_

Flora avait pâli à la nouvelle avant de quitter la grande salle. Et c'est à cet instant qu'Hestia avait décidée de prendre la place de sa sœur. Ces parents n'y avait vus que du feu, sa sœur c'était retrouvée devant le fait accompli et elle essayé de tuer Slugohrn sur ordre de son maître.

Flora était assisse dans les gradins de la salle d'audience du magenmagot lorsqu'elle entendit cette simple phrase : « Hestia Carrow, vous êtes condamné à mort par baiser du détraqueur ».


	4. Famille

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Cet OS se situe à la fin d'AM3 ( ma fic HP ), je commence la publication du tome 3 ce week-end donc je vous préviens ceux qui lisent : SPOIL. Maintenant que c'est dit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et aussi, je sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment j'utilise des paroles de chansons en titre d'OS ou de receuils ou bien encore à l'intérieur. Dites-moi si l'un de vous trouve d'ou ces paroles viennent.  
_

 **Lorsque les corps des êtres chers retourneront à la terre**

Une famille, c'était quelque chose que les sangs-purs ne connaissaient pas. Tout ce qu'Hestia avait connu jusque là c'était la haine et l'apparat. Il n'y avait eu que Flora. Deux jumelles, deux sœurs unies contre le reste du monde. Car c'était comme cela qu'était la vie chez les serpents, c'était un nid de vipères. Il suffisait de baisser sa garde une seule seconde pour être éjectée de sa place et tout perdre. C'était pour cette raison-là qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit. Lily ne l'avait sut que parce que cela avait été le seul moyen de sauver Flora, mais sinon personne ne l'aurait jamais sut. Alors lorsqu'elle était arrivée au 12 square Grimmault, elle n'avait pas sut comment réagir. Surtout avec un Weasley en particulier, le meilleur ami de Potter. Mais elle avait finalement trouvée une nouvelle famille, jusqu'à ce jour.

 _Avada kedabra !_

« Non …, avait-elle murmurée

-Je … Je suis désolée Hestia

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry y est-il allé ?! À cause de lui …

-Je sais Hestia, mais c'est d'Harry dont on parle justement. Il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour sauver ses proches, et il lui a envoyé une vision dans laquelle, dans laquelle il torturait Sirius. Le vrai problème c'est mon oncle, pourquoi il n'a pas put donner de vrais cours d'occulumencie à Harry ! Si il l'avait fait …

-Oui. »


	5. Fouet

_1 an ... Ca fait un an jours pour jours que j'ai crée ce compte, un an déjà. Et comme pour Noël, j'ai toute une série d'OS des nuits, ou bien écrits avec les thèmes des nuits mais en dehors, que je n'avais jamais publié, et bien c'est chose faite. Et même si il en reste encore que je ne peux pas publier parce que je n'ai pas de titres de receuils, en voilà déjà quelqu'uns pour vous. Au total, ça devrait faire deux sur HP dont celui-ci, un sur Code Geass, un sur Higurashi et mon tout premier sur Zelda. Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire : **cet OS se situe entre AM1 et AM2 ( mes fics HP ) donc SPOIL** si vous ne l'avez pas vu, et pour ceux qui l'ont lue et qui voient ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux tomes et les autres je vais être très clair, si ce receuil est passé en M c'est à cause de cet OS donc **les -16 et les âmes sensibles abstenez-vous**. Et pour les autres n'hésitez pas à me laisser uenreview et bonne lecture._

 **Un jour d'été**

Hestia était à nouveau seule. Son père venait de quitter le cellule ou il avait enfermé sa fille,en tout cas le pensait-il. Hestia ne considérait plus cet homme comme son père, et puis elle avait sauvé sa sœur. Qu'importe maintenant si elle mourrait, sa sœur était sauve. Elle avait sauvé sa sœur de cet enfer, Pansy lui avait fourni du polynectar, nécessaire pour prendre l'apparence de sa sœur. L'héritière Parkinson avait aussi accepté d'héberger Flora. Aux yeux des Carrow, c'était Hestia qui se trouvait chez les Parkinson, mais il s'agissait de Flora. Sa sœur était brisée. En effet, Hestia recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de Dobby, venant de Pansy bien évidement. Sa sœur faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, et avait également des problèmes physiques. Mais Hestia devait tenir bon, si elle devait mourir, alors elle le ferait la tête haute. Et si elle survivait, alors elle trouverait une solution pour sauver sa sœur. Et pour cela elle aurait besoin d'argent, mais pas celui des Carrow. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur celui des Parkinson. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son bourreau dans sa cellule. En un coup de baguette, elle fut allongée sur une table, poignets et chevilles enchaînés. L'homme dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères petite impertinente ?

-Allez vous faire … »

Hestia fut coupée dans sa réplique par une douleur supplémentaire au dos. Il s'agissait du bruit d'un fouet. Elle connaissait la cruauté de l'autre, elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'elle ne soit couverte de sang, mais elle ne dirai rien. Elle ne hurlerait pas, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle survivrait, pour sa sœur elle en faisait la promesse. Elle lui ferait payé.


	6. Politique

**Désastre journalistique et politique**

Un nouveau revers pour Shacklebot, par Rita Skeeter.

« Comment a-t-elle sut ?! S'exclama une voix dans le bureau du ministre

-Elle a visiblement ses sources, monsieur le ministre

-Je sais, miss Bones

-C'est officiel ?

-Oui Arthur, je devais l'annoncer dans la soirée.

-Et qui prendra sa place ? demanda l'ex-poufssoufle

-Miss Parkinson

-Parkinson ?!

-Oui miss Bones, c'est la plus qualifiée pour ce poste, et c'est aussi l'avais du bureau des aurors.

-Une serpentarde pour diriger le bureau des aurors, si avec ça Skeeter ne nous descend pas.

-Gardez vos commentaires pour vous, Bones.

-Sinon quoi Greengrass ?

-Tu veux vraiment voir de quoi est capable une serpentarde ?

-Essaye pour voir.

-Greengrass ! Bones !

-Merci Arthur, c'est miss Parkinson qui aura le poste, la discussion est close.

-Et concernant Skeeter ? demanda une personne qui avait jusque là gardée le silence

-Je vais dire deux mots à Cuffe.

-Tu as peur qu'elle s'attaque de nouveau à Potter, Granger ?

-Non, mais j'ai un moyen de la faire tomber.

-Quel est-il ? demanda le ministre

-C'est une animagus non-déclarée »

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kingsley reprit la parole et dit : « Miss Bones, je peux compter sur vous et miss Parkinson pour travailler ensemble ? Je la veux devant le magenmagot dés que possible.

-Ce sera fait, monsieur le ministre.

-Monsieur le ministre

-Oui miss Granger ?

-J'ai travaillé avec monsieur Weasley et plusieurs aurors de confiance sur ce que vous nous avez demandés.

-Vos conclusions ?

-Il y a une taupe très haut placée au ministère. Quelqu'un envoi par hiboux au même horaire et au même endroit depuis le ministère.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore, mais c'est l'un des directeurs.

-À qui les transmet-ils ?

-Théodore Aaron Nott, monsieur le ministre. »


	7. Question

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Cet OS est mon premier texte Humour sur le site, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache ou je dois m'améliorer. Il s'agit des réponses de Fred et Georges à certaines questions de l'aigle qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle.  
_

 **La vie selon les jumeaux**

Les plus belles questions de l'aigle de Serdaigle, par Gred et Forge Weasley

Je suis ce qui te fait le plus souffrir, mais je suis aussi ton plus beau cadeau en ce monde.

 _Réponse : Tes jumeaux_

Je suis le pire fléau du plus grand sorcier de ce pays, qui suis-je ?

 _Réponse : Les bonbons aux citrons_

Un homme heureux n'attends rien de lui, un homme ordinaire lui demande trois choses. Qui est-il ?

 _Réponse : La mort_

J'existe que je sois heureux ou malheureux, et peu importe la personne. Même toi tu me connais.

 _Réponse : Le rire_

Je te permet de voir ce qui est intime, qui suis-je ?

 _Réponse : L'œil magique de Fol'œil_


	8. Nouveau

**Betrayal**

Sirius écarta les longues mèches de son amante et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'ils avaient une liaison, alors qu'elle était mariée. Les Black avaient apparemment un certain talent pour ce qui était d'aimer les '' mauvaises '' femmes. Reg avait eu plusieurs aventures désastreuses : une lesbienne, l'une de ces cousines Potter, Bones, et même une moldue. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été oubliettées. Il était beau le sang des Black, l'un avait une aventure avec une femme mariée, et l'autre n'aimait que des femmes que son éducation désapprouverais.

-Sirius, murmura son amante, pourquoi est-ce lui que j'ai épousé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas courtisée à Poudlard ?

-Il nous avait fait très clairement comprendre que tu étais à lui, répondit le brun avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise, une de plus aurait-il dit quelques années plus tôt, une nouvelle. Mais c'était différent, il le savait. Ce n'était pas qu'une nouvelle bêtise. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, il était désespérément amoureux de la femme de son meilleur aimait Lily Potter.


	9. Sensible

**Harry et Luna**

Aujourd'hui, le château était quasiment vide, tout les élèves étaient à Prés-au-Lard. McGonagall, devenue directrice après la mort du regretté professeur Rogue, avait même autorisé les premières et les deuxièmes années à y aller. La plupart des professeurs encadraient la sortie, même le professeur Trelawney était sortie de sa tour pour l'occasion.

Après la bataille de Poudlard, certains des septièmes années et ceux qui avaient fui l'école étaient revenus, dont Dean et Harry. Ginny et Luna avaient toutes les deux réussies à passer en septième année, ce qui était un véritable miracle pour cette dernière, qui avait loupé les cinq derniers mois de cours.

Tous les élèves étaient à Prés-au-Lard ? Non, deux d'entre-eux étaient restés dans l'une des petites cours intérieures, assis sur un banc. Le professeur Chourave les reconnu sans difficulté en sortant de l'une de ses serres. Ils étaient bien les deux seuls à ne plus être, malheureusement, concernés par la fête des mères, raison de cette sortie dans le village sorcier. Luna et Harry étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur un banc de l'une des cours intérieurs de l'école.

-Harry, murmura la blonde, tu crois … que … qu'elle nous observe de là-haut ?

-Je pense Luna, lui répondit le brun, je pense.

-Tout les élèves sont à Prés-au-Lard, tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ?

-Non, ils ont quelque chose à fêter aujourd'hui, alors que nous deux …


	10. Câlin

**Câlin**

Lily Luna sonna à la porte, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venu là, elle pourrait put aller n'importe où après tout, mais c'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait pensé en premier : le manoir Malefoy. Elle sonna à la porte et attendit, alors que quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir, c'était Drago. La rousse se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de les faire tomber tout les deux, et commença à pleurer. Le blond referma la porte derrière-elle, avant qu'ils ne finissent tout les deux enrhumés. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche des Potter/Weasley, bien qu'ils aient arrêtés de se détester depuis longtemps. Alors voir débarquer chez lui la fille de Potter, et accessoirement une de ces élèves les plus talentueuses, en pleurs … il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Astoria et Scorpius n'étaient pas là, heureusement d'ailleurs. Drago conduisit Lily jusqu'au salon du manoir puis il partit lui chercher des mouchoirs et du thé. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était ce qu'utilisait sa mère lorsqu'il était triste et malade, un peu comme un remède de grand-mère. Il s'installa en face d'elle, lui servit du thé et lui tendit un mouchoir. Puis il attendit qu'elle est fini de pleurer, afin d'avoir au moins une explication sur ce qu'il lui était arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée Lily ? lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes

Le blond avait toujours été proche d'elle à Poudlard, tout en restant dans les limites de leur relation bien entendu. Il l'appréciait cette gamine, sans vraiment bien savoir pourquoi.

-Ce n'est rien monsieur, lui répondit-elle, je n'aurais pas dut venir … mes parents doivent probablement … »

Elle se remit à pleurer avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. Alors Drago fit la dernière chose qu'il aurait pensé faire, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ces bras pour la consoler. Elle lui murmura alors : « Merci, papa … »


	11. Honte

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Ce texte a été écrit durant la nuit du fof de hier, ce n'est absolument pas mon préféré, loin de là, mais je ne me suis jamais censuré dans mes écrits et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Je tiens quand même à vous préciser une chose : ce chapitre n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles, et si je l'avais plus dévelloppé il serait classé M et non pas T, vous êtes prévenus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.  
_

 **Honte**

Ginny avait dépassé les bornes. C'est la première chose que pensa Molly en découvrant ce que sa fille avait fait. Elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois de ne pas se servir de la baguette de l'un de ses frères pour faire de la magie, elle l'avait reprise et grondée plusieurs fois à ce sujet. Et résultat, Ginny avait cassé l'une des tasses de leur vaisselle de mariage. Ce n'était pas que Molly ne soit une femme superficielle qui apportait une importance démesurée à ce genre de choses, elle n'était pas comme cette horrible Muriel ou les Malefoy … mais ils s'agissait de sa vaisselle de mariage, et en plus elle avait déjà repris Ginny plusieurs fois à ce sujet. Et sa fille, aussi butée que ces frères, ne l'avait pas écoutée. Elle avait vu sa fille commencer à pleurer, probablement de honte, mais cela n'avait rien changé à ta décision. Alors, Molly lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, et qu'elle méritait d'être punie. Et après, elle lui avait donné une fessée. Ces pleurs avaient redoublés, mais Molly n'avait pas reculée. Ensuite, Ginny s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, en pleurant toujours. Molly savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny faire toute les bêtises qu'elle voulait, mais ça lui déchirait toujours autant le cœur de la voir pleurer.


	12. Pandémonium

**Vampire**

Rose s'avança parmi les créatures de l'ombre. C'était un monde qui pouvait paraître peu accueillant pour un inconnu, mais il suffisait d'apprendre à le connaître. Et surtout, il suffisait de ne pas se mettre à dos les puissants de ce monde. La rousse vivait toujours parmi les sorciers, avec son mari et ses deux enfants, mais elle avait parfois besoin de se retrouver '' auprès des siens ''. Pandémonium était la seule ville de ce royaume des ombres, qui n'avait d'ombre que le nom au passage. Elle y revenait de temps à autres, mais jamais très longtemps. Le monde des sorciers finissait rapidement par lui manquer. Si elle était aujourd'hui revenue, c'était pour voir l'un des principaux dirigeants de la ville : Vlad Țepeș Drăculea. Beaucoup de gens la traiterait de suicidaire, mais elle avait une faveur à demander au prince de Valachie. Ses enfants étaient des demi-vampires, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils grandissent loin de ce monde qui, même si il avait de trop nombreux défaults, était également le leurs. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour de sa transformation. C'était un jour de pluie, quelques jours après la fin de sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard. Un vampire l'avait mordue au bras, alors qu'elle avait fugué de chez ses parents. C'était à cause d'un différent sur son petit-ami et actuel mari : Scorpius Malefoy. Elle avait senti une nouvelle force en elle, lorsque ces crocs s'étaient plantés dans son bras. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit ce vampire ce jour-là : « Pour cours-tu aussi vite petite ? La vie ce n'est pas ça. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu t'en rendras compte. »

Elle n'avait ensuite plus jamais vieillit, cela faisait 40 ans aujourd'hui.


	13. Genre

**Une histoire de genre**

Ginny entendit le bruit d'un appareil photo, mais c'était trop tard. Quelqu'un les avaient surprises en train de s'embrasser, leur relation n'allait plus rester secrète si longtemps que ça. Et le lendemain matin, Ginny découvrit les photos de leur baiser dans la salle commune. Elle … et Luna, tout le monde allait être au courant ! Elle … elle allait tuer le responsable ! Mais avant de le faire, il fallait qu'elle la voie, sa Luna. La rousse courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle, ignorant les regards que lui lançait les autres élèves. Heureusement, Astoria sortait juste à ce moment-là. La Gryffondor lui demanda : « Luna est déjà descendue ?

-Elle arrive Gin', lui répondit la Serdaigle, vous ne vous quittez jamais c'est dingue ça.

-Écoute Astoria, Luna et moi sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois … et hier soir, quelqu'un a pris des photos. Toute … toute l'école est au courant Astoria. »

Luna descendit à ce moment-là, et sans que personne ne l'ai vu venir, un sort la toucha à la tête et la fit tomber. Astoria la rattrapa de justesse, alors que Ginny s'était retourné vers le sorcier qui avait osé faire ça … Il s'agissait, de Dean. Ce dernier hurla à la rousse : « Au moins je comprend maintenant POURQUOI tu n'étais JAMAIS heureuse avec MOI ! Tu l'as toujours aimée ELLE, alors … QU'ELLE AILLE BRÛLER EN ENFER AVEC TOUT LES AUTRES ÊTRES ANORMAUX DE VOTRE ESPÈCE ! »

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car quelqu'un venait de pétrifié Dean, il s'agissait du professeur Flitwick. Le petit professeur ordonna à Ginny et Astoria de conduire Luna à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'il lançait un _Wingardium Leviosa_ sur Dean avant de prendre la direction du bureau de professeur McGonagall. Les deux filles se dépêchèrent de conduire la blonde à l'infirmerie, ne sachant pas quel sort cet idiot de Dean avait utilisé. Une fois Luna allongée dans un lit, l'infirmerie se retourna vers les deux septième année et leur dit : « Elle a été touché par un _Neuro Mortis_ , le contre-sort nécessite que nous soyons parfaitement coordonnées. Son corps va cesser de fonctionner morceau par morceau, une vraie saloperie. Le contre sort est _Aquila Amor_ , l'amour de l'aigle. »

Toutes trois répétèrent le contre-sort, et la suite s'enchaîna très rapidement. Dean fut condamné à la perpétuité à Azkaban et Collin, l'auteur des clichés, fut renvoyé de Poudlard. Chez lui, ces parents l'accueillirent avec froideur et lui firent goûter ce qu'ils pensaient de ces actions. L'apprenti photographe avait oublié la sévérité de ces parents, et le martinet. Pour Ginny et Luna en revanche, elles décidèrent de quitter Poudlard et de faire une deuxième septième année à Beauxbâton. Ginny avait déjà des notions de français grâce à Fleur et comptais passer le reste de l'année à apprendre cette langue. Quant à Luna, elle parlait quatre langues différentes : anglais, français, elfique et runique. Leur deuxième septième année se passa merveilleusement bien, l'école française était certes beaucoup plus protocolaire et contraignante, mais ils avaient l'esprit beaucoup plus ouvert que les anglais. Leur relation était acceptée, et elles n'étaient pas les seules lesbiennes de l'école. Le _Neuro Mortis_ avait rendu Luna aveugle de l'œil gauche et son auriculaire de la main droite était paralysé à vie. Elle garderait toujours la trace de cette expérience, mais elles étaient heureuses loin de l'Angleterre. À part avec les jumeaux et Charlie, Ginny ne garda que peu de contact avec le reste de sa famille. Et seul Neville, Astoria, Hermione et Harry parmi ces amis recevait de ces nouvelles et étaient autorisés à venir la voir.


End file.
